Coral Araxie
In the farthest depths of the oceans, where even powerful narwhals dare not go, live the araxies. They have remained hidden for countless centuries, unnoticed by the World above as the years passed slowly by. Very little is known of their history, save for a few ancient legends. Despite their mysterious nature and extreme isolation, coral araxies are not cruel creatures and seldom act violently towards others. No creature dares to strike an araxie, and it is not known if one has ever lost a battle or even engaged in one. This may be in part to the fact that they are hard to see, as their beautiful markings serve as camouflage. There is also the matter of their extreme shyness. Coral araxies hardly ever leave the safety of the ocean floor to emerge from the water. A young one may be adventurous enough to do so once or twice, which accounts for the few sightings of these creatures. Throughout history, a few sailors would tell tales of strange beasts seen while traveling, but these stories were never believed. Not until recently, when araxies became companions of the magi. It was a coincidence that uncovered this race; a lone narwhal companion was wandering through deep waters, became lost, and stumbled upon several eggs. The narwhal carefully brought the eggs to the surface, and it was then that this ancient race was discovered. Egg This little egg has fine aqua stripes and what appear to be dark leaves sprouting from its shell. Hatchling These hatchlings are particularly loved of magi who enjoy the sea. When they are still growing inside of their shells, araxies may be carried around on land for short periods of time. If they begin to hatch, however, their magi companion had best rush them to water with great haste. It is in the water that they will live out the rest of their days, in a cold world to which magi may only visit. When first born, araxie hatchlings remain in the lake, but as time goes on and they grow larger and full of curiosity, they leave for deeper water. These hatchlings are easy to spot when in the lake, as their coloring is not suited for shallow waters. Unlike some companions, coral araxies are born with the colors they will have for the rest of their lives. This little one is a lovely light red color, with aqua stripes. Their characteristic leaves are dark blue, and grow from the spine, legs, and form wings of sorts to help the hatchling swim. Young araxies learn to swim with the same great agility as the adults in a very short time, and use this newfound skill to exhaust themselves by playing and exploring. Adult Coral araxies never reach the size of the ancient land dragons, though they continue to grow for their entire lives. When first born, they are no larger than a human's hand, and by the time they reach maturity are usually the size of an adult human. Younger araxies may choose to remain in Lake Lakira to be close to their magi companions, but when they become older they leave for their homelands. They are most comfortable on the ocean floor, but araxies sometimes come to the surface, or meet their human friends in more shallow water. Wild araxies are hardly ever seen, and never mingle with the tame araxies from The Keep. Coral araxies from the castle never attempt to explore areas where wild araxies are, as a fully grown araxie is very capable of defending its territory. araxies are distant cousins of dragons, who typically control flame, and these coral araxies share the same magic. They can conjure lava so hot that it makes large stretches of ocean boil for days. It is thought that thousands of years ago all of the araxies called upon their power, and the resulting waves face of the world forever. This is widely regarded as folklore in these present times. Even the smallest of araxies can make water boil, and no living creature can withstand the temperature for long. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 197 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (April 2011) * Released: April 1st, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Draconians Category:Seahorses Category:Araxies Category:Water